


Pride

by redishjenny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redishjenny/pseuds/redishjenny
Summary: Steve Rogers gets a surprise at New York City Pride... other than New York City Pride itself.





	

To be perfectly honest, Steve wasn’t entirely sure what was going on in the first place. The fact of the matter was, he was losing more and more understanding of the situation the longer he was exposed to… whatever was flooding the streets of New York City like the Louisiana hurricane of 1940.

There was glitter. There were floats. There was thousands upon thousands of people crammed into what Steve had thought to be a proportionately perfect space for a road. But rush hour was nothing compared to the mirage thick with pastel and feathers marching up Fifth Avenue.

Tony hadn’t been able to arrange any kind of transportation for Steve, but the latter was honestly much more inclined to walk to the skyscraper than wait in his apartment. 

Over the muffled audio of the phone not ten minutes prior, Steve then very distinctly remembered the humorous tone Tony bore as he agreed to his friend’s… method of travel.

It wasn’t that he was lost. Far from it. Steve knew exactly where he was walking, and yet he couldn’t make his legs move. Mesmerized by the spectacle, he found himself staring in directions he knew he shouldn’t be staring and wondering-- 

No. There was no wondering. They had to be stuffed. 

Even he-- No. Again. 

He was changing his view and hoping his trail of thought followed along with it when hoots and hollers suddenly cut through the live band. The shouts turned to chants, echoing ‘Captain America’ high up unto the heights of New York. 

He found himself feeling small.

Steve thanked God for small blessings as only a quiet, stunned grouping pulled away from the parade. They approached him with wide eyes, far too much makeup for his preference, and quivering arms and legs. 

One in particular, a man wearing nothing save for thin swim bottoms of some sort, feathered wings, and a pair of rather fashionable, albeit impractical boots was crying. Tears streamed down his face, and Steve had a sickening flashback to the small amount soldiers who were just a little too excited to see Captain America. 

Not that they were ever in wings, but--

Steve’s hands raised, a defensive and sheepish motion with sound cracking in the back of his throat, prepared to make up some excuse to slip away to Tony’s as he had originally planned.

“Before you say anything, Mr. America-!” the young man began, pausing to sniff between his tear-wrecked words. “I’ve always been such a huge- To me, you’ve been- I never thought I’d-”

The jumble of words was entirely too much for Steve to understand, but he smiled regardless. As he made the motion to explain and politely excuse himself back down Fifth, the man got to one knee. Two of his lady friends screamed, and Steve’s confusion level hit its peak.

“Oh my God, Mitch! Are you doing it now?!”

“Where’s my phone?! I need to-”

The excited ranting and emotional expressions of the strangers was almost too much. But as Captain America, an icon and someone to whom others looked up to, Steve managed a completely understandable and wildly intelligent response of, “Uh.”

Before he knew it, Mitch had pulled a ring out from his pocket as if he had planned the entire exchange all along. 

Understanding hit Steve swifter than a bomb shell.

“Mr. America, sir-”

Steve silently questioned if the populus really thought his last name was America.

“-You’re everything to me. Everything I’ve ever wanted, and you’re everything I’ll ever want in the future. I know we don’t know one another just yet, but I can’t live my life knowing I saw you at Pride of all things and didn’t try. So please, Mr. America-”

Mitch sniffed again, and Steve was so completely shocked he only really registered that the snot didn’t make it all the way back up into the poor man’s tomato nose.

“Will you marry me...?!”

The silence that followed surely wasn’t as quiet as it seemed. After all, the group and Steve were all standing in the middle of a parade in one of the most populated cities in the country. All around them, too much was going on, but all Steve heard was ringing in his ears.

Ringing and chuckling.

A chuckle he recognized.

To Tony’s credit, he dressed for the occasion. His bright orange sunglasses matched well with his bright orange tie, but none of it managed to hide his shit-eating grin.

He must have come out to see what was taking Steve so long. After all, the parade was hard to miss, and they planned to meet easily twenty minutes earlier. And to be honest, as Steve’s shoulders slumped, he’d never been happier to see his friend.

With a puff of a sigh, his mouth twitched in the most awkward please-save-me way. Tony met it with an all too apathetic shrug.

“You better answer Rich, Cap.”

The kneeled man looked offended as he grumbled out his, “My name is Mi-”

“Whatever.”


End file.
